shin_seiki_kinderslyfandomcom-20200214-history
A.T
A.T(kanji:アレクサンダータタすき) is one of the main protagonists of SSK, Second Last Hope and the leader of Shinma. A psychotic middle-aged man, who is crossdressing because he is a dead person and can make people afraid Story He could dream to be a normal human, but one thing that only he had. It was a Black Moon Clan sign on head. When he was three, his mother became evil and wanted to kill her son, but Germatoid, a demon from his head sign, flew from him and stopped mad woman. When Germatoid saved boy and mother's lifes, boy lost lot of blood. As alive person He was a school fool. All classmates hated him and called him "Luciferus", kicked, tried make him crying. But he loved one girl,who at time kicked him away with "You are an ugly fool with sexual interest!" So he became a stranger, but in 2003 he,with Lao Tenzin-Spencer and Nio(Shiki(Seeker)) became a Last Hope. After the death After his death there was strange story: two burglars took the coffin where Aleksandr was lying, and flew with it in Shanghai. After they threw it in the garage. After that he gained Shinma Power and woke up. First days he wrote letters to his true family, stole clothes and food, water, but after his father's death(year 2009) he went to houses and asked to let him in. At end he finds Furuhata family, where there was a son, who died in the same year as Tatarsky, but in car accident. But there was a strange thing: people didn't believe that phantoms are near them. So he must wear feminine clothes. Physical appearance Type of body He is androgynous, because his family has been cursed, men in family after their death become more feminine and become Shinma. Additionally he has grey hair and black eyes, and often wears blue(sometimes change color to dark blue) big circle-like spectacles because of his hyperopia. Proportions and accessories His weight is 164 centimeters long. Not heavy, because his height is only 10 kilos. Leg size is 37, clothes size - S. He also has pale skin and his face covered with acne. He also carries a little mirror, that his mom had and gave it to Francishka, who has gone to Shanghai, after Francishka gave it to mirror's true holder, to Aleksandr. Dressing style His dressing style is vintage crossdressing, that means, that he wears only like a female in retro-style, the examples of "retro feminine" clothes are skirts and dresses, blouses, and shoes, sometimes retro boots, uppers. He always wears pink blouse and long(or short) skirt, black shoes, rarely blue dresses, shoes and other feminine clothes (in early episodes he wore normal clothes). He also thinks, that he is beautiful(not handsome, because he's feminine), but all girls in Tyantai, except minigroopers, say, that it is not true and other in 9Z are more handsome than Tatarsky, because they are more masculine, boyish, and strong, not pimply, feminine, bespectacled or very thin and mock him because of the appearance and clothes. Quotes (to Lily): "Look at this silly girl! Ha! Do you think that she's the best? She's nothing, rubbish" " People - are creatures that save or ruin the World, the Earth. Some of them kill anyone and themselves with bad habits. So, if they will kill themself, Terra will die." (to infant school students): " That is your text about the ballet. If you won't read it, I'll kill you indeminately, understand?" " It is like when you're go to school and after you want drugs. It is awful, understand, awful!" (in garbage bin to Sujiko): " You shall feel better of that? Ha! You shan't feel better, tomorrow I am going to...kill you. Ha-ha! (to Mariko): " Why did you go to the cinema with HIM? I don't understand that. Why, I am asking, why? You watched the awfullest movie "Titanic", did you? - Yeah, it's a cool movie. - So I hate it since the premiere, since 1997, because I hate romance and drama. But I love comedies and absurdical stories, yes, I love it. - And why? - Because, of becauses." "Ah, such a nice babies!" (to Ryogi): "Look, many years ago I promised, that if you will be egoist, I'll kill you and turn your girlfriend to my servant. You became an egoist, I - your muse, but I didn't forget about my duty and promise to kill you. And your last day of your short life came. I became your muse, a beautiful alien princess called Nia, but it's time to show, who am I without my disguise. I am the Second Last Hope, a vengeful animator, who just destroys worse things in the world, in order to help good people, but not to people like you. I hate such people, they made a lot of harm, and not only to me. Such people become Youma, a ghosts, who can destroy our world in a second. If you say, that you are feeling your guilty, I will save your life, if not, you'll DIE....." Facts - Cause his "trap" appearance some boys can kiss him in cheeks(some in lips) O_O.(It is so awful) - All people in Shanghai don't believe in phantoms, so he must wear skirts and dresses and go to feminine WC. O_O. - He is only character who likes "chan", "sempai" and "sensei" to him. - The most things that Aleksandr afraid of is: to be failer, fool, dogs(big), when someone tells to all people his secrets and his power, when someone tells about...his true gender. - His leadership is seen when he kicks someone with screaming "Urusaiii!!!!!!"(Shut up, bad kid!!!!!!). - He always wears pink blouse and long skirt, black shoes, rarely blue dresses, shoes and other feminine clothes (in early episodes he wore normal clothes). - Some his actions are like a actions of 13 year old girl(!). - When he has "3" or "2" he shouts that all are failing horses, bad and shouts strange names like Hobline, Fooly(also to teachers). - In Book 4, Part 29: What? My panties? he loses his pants when ostrich eats them and flies away to Rose Garden when two twin girls are playing with dolls in teaparty. - He is also afraid of his true age(56 years old), and tells to all students that he is 15. - After Lola's death he began to change girlfriends every day or week. - Creator of Shin Seiki Kindersly says that Aleksandr is her manners and strangess in foreign countries. - He founded a "Demonique Lily" high school for girls. - Sometimes his introvertic manners are realized in Ultima(demon) - He makes a cameo appearance in first two Books (Book 1, Part 8:Dance with HighRoller as a passenger in Fare Train, Book 2, Part 11:Go one! as a fortune teller) - He has a unborn twin sister Agatha, who is also a Shinin Kodomo. - When he was a child, he also wore feminine clothes - He calls the Earth "Terra" Spoiler He didn't know truth about his family: they died in 1998 Gallery A.T(destroying the Light Clan).jpg A.T(before the death, at 54).jpg|At 54 (Book 4 A.T).jpg|Book 4, recognizing While dancing.jpg T-sky.jpg Angry.jpg Image.jpg Child_A.T.jpg Long Skirt Outfit.jpg Category:Shinma Category:Cross-dressers Category:Wan-Ka Category:Male Category:Tyantai students Category:Seducers Category:The Last Hopes Category:Dead persons